meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Zappa
Olivia '''is role played by Aniju Aura. Zappa '''Olivia(VZZF010) was born on June 7, 1999 in the Zappa. Her mother was the dominant female Brigid and her father was Mike the dominant male of the Zappa. She was born in a litter of four, her litter-mates were her one sister Angel(VZZF012) and her two brothers Vrunner(VZZM011) and Lewis(VZZM013). All four pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Sadly her mother died before her first brithday. Olivia wasn't old enough to compete for the dominant female position. Her older sister Lollipop established dominance of the Zappa along with their brother Ghost after Mike disappeared. Olivia and her siblings soon reach their first birthday and started helping out around the mob by babysitting and keept sentry. Her brother Vrunner started to rove while Olivia stayed in the mob. Soon her brothers and sister disappeared leaving her as the last of their litter still in the Zappa. In May 2001 Olivia was bitten on the face by a puff adder however she survived the snake bite but lost her left eye. Despite having lost one eye Olivia learned to cope without sight on one side of her head. In late 2000 a group of Commando males joined the Zappa after most of the adult males were roving. Lollipop became pregnant as well as Millie and she evicted Olivia with several other meerkats. After Lollipop gave birth she allowed Olivia's cousin Emo and her two nieces Skittles and Candy rejoin the group. The Zappa rovers lead by Ghost soon met up with the evicted females. Starsky Olivia's younger neice Millie gave birth to two pups and with the new pups, the splinter became a new group called the Starsky Mob. Ghost became the dominant male, Olivia was one of the older sister Pumpkin was in the group, however Olivia also aimed for the dominant female positon. A group of Lazuli soon visited the Starsky after some more Zappa males had joined the group. Olivia mated with one of the males named Cactus and became pregnant. Olivia established dominance soon after even though Pumpkin was older. Both females were prgenant so Olivia evicted Pumpkin. Olivia gave birth to four pups, two females named Sarai and Emma and two males named Ace and Ismael, on Febaury 25, 2001. Her older sister Pumpkin gave birth to a litter but only one male pup named Luke away from the mob. Olivia allowed Luke to join the group when Dahvie brought him back to the mob and dropped him amoung Olivia's pups. Pumpkin soon disappeared leaving Olivia's dominance unchallanged. Olivia led the Starsky till June. The Starsky encountered their rivals the Aztecs and Olivia was badly injured after leading the Starsky away from the bigger mob. Olivia disappeared into a bolt hole and was never seen again. Family Mother:Bridgit Father: Mike Sister: Angel Brothers: Vrunner and Lewis Mate: Cactus Children: Sarai, Emma, Ace and Ismael Links Zappa Mob Starsky Mob Cactus Lazuli Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Zappa meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats